A Cup Of
by haruki nakejima
Summary: First fanfic!  The telling of lives of Horitsuba Gakuen's teachers, Fai, Yuui and Kurogane.  Fai is going out with Kurogane secretly and his brother does not seem to favor his actions as Yuui, too loves his elder brother.  kuroxfai yuuixfai


Series : tsubasa reservoir chronicles & xxxHOLIC ; Horitsuba Gakuen

Pairing: kuroganexfai yuuixfai

Disclaimer: I do not own tsubasa, xxxholic and horitsuba.

Warning! [ Amateur writer with limited vocabulary bank and poor command of the English language. ]

* * *

><p>Okay... After 4 years... Tsubasa got me again =m=<p>

I woke up one morning and thought, how nice it would be if I was in horitsuba gakuen 8'D

I then took out my iPhone and started planning this fic on it's notepad =w=;;;

It was near my exam period so I was out of ideas for essays...

The stupid thing is that I was planning on the fic and was unknowingly transferring the fic, characters into my essays =u=

mah, might as continue to work on it wwwwwwww

It became a habit till I write a yuuifai fic for my national exams 8'DD

Oh kami sama *bows* so embarrassing. The regret QuO hope I pass my English.

Anyways~ here it is 8'D my first fan fiction~ reviews are welcomed 

* * *

><p>A tint of orange bathed the bedroom as the morning sun penetrated through the thick curtain.<p>

Fai turned in the bed, avoiding the rays of his daily enemy. He mumbled a protest and pulled up the blanket, drifting off once more.

Resumed slumber was interrupted by the churning of his empty stomach as a rich aroma of butter and vanilla sipped through the gaps of the door, filling up the stale room.

Lifting his limp arm, he reached out to his right only to feel the soft mattress. Returning back to reality, he propped himself whilst lying on his stomach, realizing that his brother was out of bed hence recognizing his cooking. Straining his stiff neck, he looked at the clock on the side table.

' 7:14AM' it read.

Fai immediately sprung out of his bed like a jack-in-the-box. Dumping his pajamas into the floor, he pulled on a pair of dark navy trousers and grabbed a crumpled piece of blouse by the drawer. Quickly stuffing his teaching materials and worksheets for the day into a khaki green canvas bag pack, he swung the bedroom door wide open and ran downstairs.

" morning brother " Yuui smiled, placing a plate of pancakes on the table as Fai hurried down.

" why didn't you wake me up?" asked the older as he sat down at the dining table, "I'm supposed to meet kur— "

" you were sleeping so soundly that I didn't want to wake you " Yuui interjected.

Fai knew that again, his beloved cute younger twin brother was preventing him from seeing his lover.

He didn't mind.

Mixing butter, maple syrup and fresh whipped cream as he forked out a piece of the delicious spongy tower, Fai savored his brother's cooking. The best expected from one of Italy's famous chiefs.

Picking the china tea cup by it's thin delicate handle, he sipped the fragrant liquid contained within it's hemisphere. Earl grey filled his mind as the bergamot took over his senses. Perfect combination with classic pancakes. Perfect way to start the day. He smiled at the thought of the somewhat perfect scene straight out from a drama.

Yuui chuckled behind the morning papers as he watched his brother trying to jab several blueberries with his fork while in the process of drifting off as he stared into space.

A rattle on the kitchen counter broke the fluffy mood. Rising from his seat, Yuui slacked the empty plates on his arm, waiter style, and walked over to the basin. Carefully placing the dishes in, he ran the water, leaving them to soak. Drying his hands on a wash towel hanging next to the basin, he checked the twin cell phones which were charging at the end of the counter by the power socket. Eyebrow twitching at the name flashing on the screen of his brother's phone, he slid the cover open and punched in a long string of morning greetings and a barely concealed threat. Breathing out a satisfied sigh and a 'not-going-to-be-bothered-by-brother's-lover' smile, he unplugged the phones and spun around to the older whose head was still stuck in the clouds.

" Brother, we are going to be late at this rate if you are going keep on dreaming ".

Fai instinctively returned and caught his phone which was thrown over from the counter. He hurry got up, slung his backpack by it's strap over his left and the younger's light pastel purple dyed canvas bag on the other, an unconscious act of elder. Slipping on his sneakers, he grabbed his car keys on the shelf by the shoe cabinet and turned back to check whether he left out anything. Confirming with a nod, he opened the door and stepped out to greet the smell of morning dew and wet grass. Yuui followed after like a little duckling, behind his brother to the car which was parked by a young tree beside their house. And they were off. It was exactly 7:45AM. 15 minutes till school starts. A 5 minute drive. 10 minutes if they went by foot.

Horitsuba academy's campus is huge. Extraordinarily huge. It provides education of all levels, all facilities including hospitals, theaters, homes and apartments for students and teachers and even for their families.

Fai was humming away as he drove. He seemed to be tucked away in a happy corner of another dimension, living the way they lived... Happy and cheerful. It is a miracle that he has not crashed or scratched his car, not even once since he got his driving license a year and a half ago. As what his driving instructor too said that his mind was in another realm while his body is like an automatic man-robot, driving without any connection nor transmission from his head. It's a true miracle for the ever so carefree Fai. However, that day he just seemed a bit off. Too happy and cheerful to be exact. It worried his brother as he recalled what happened the night before.

Yuui, being a very straight forward person was determined to reason his brother's excessive cheerful aura.

" Brother " Yuui said as he flipped through his teaching notes for cooking class, " Does it still hurt? "

" Hmm? " the older replied, eyes still fixed on the tar road though mind not with him. Yuui knew that his brother was affected by it. Or... Maybe just the forgetfulness...T-thats... Impossible. To ease his concern, Yuui got straight to it.

" your ass. " Bad move. He felt the car swaying off a little. Attempting to reduce the awkward tension which was slowly being emitted from his brother, he chose a continuation to his sentence, " I-I was afraid that I went overboard last night... "

(8D)

As the car came to a slow halt at a small junction, Fai leaned over to his left and raised his hand, gently caressing Yuui's cheek. He pulled the younger's head closer, pressing his moist cold lips against Yuui's.

" If it's Yuui, it won't hurt at all~ " Fai smiled as he pulled away, resuming driving as the green light came back on.

" Alright... " the younger returned back to his notes.

Not long after that, they arrived at Horitsuba high school. Parking, a crowd of students approached the car and squealed in excitement as the doors open. These are their fangirls and boys. This spectacle happens daily in the morning every time they arrive. Surrounding the identical blonde twins like they are celebrities ; " host ", " princes ", " '-sama' suffix "and other titles were thrown at them as they greeted the excited group. Hand in hand, the twins walk their way to the staff room. The crowd followed them like an impenetrable wall of bodyguards. Never once, the crowd of fans disrupt nor block their way. Respect or the ability to contain themselves... Or could be the principal's warnings one would suppose for this 'tamed' group. The crowd soon dispersed as the twins entered the staff room.

They checked in by the system of tapping their identification cards on a scanner by the door.

" harassed by our students again? " a woman teased as she stood in front of the twins like a sign-post, hands on her hips.

" not harassed " Fai laughed, " just welcomed~ "

" lag for another 4 minutes and you'll be late " Yuuko gave a wide grin as she extended her long arm, handing the two blondes several packets of energy drinks.

Ichihara Yuuko, tall, slim, with flawless skin, often mistaken and labelled a model. Growing long silky jet black hair past her hip, wearing a formal white working skirt and a loosely buttoned blazer supporting her incredible sized front. She was Horitsuba academy's principal and head of board.

Suddenly she reached out and grabbed hold of Fai's tie and pulled him towards her with force. With her taller self bending over him, she tugged at his blouse collar, revealing several pale red swollen spots and with what looks like teeth marks trailing above his collar bone to the nape of his neck.

" that looks nasty " Yuuko chuckled into Fai's ear as she pierced him with her crimson eyes, " does big kitty have a possessive girlfriend? "

" seems like it " Fai laughed back, flashing a glance at Yuui behind him as he swiped Yuuko's hand off his collar. Just then, the younger knew that his brother was scared. Being twins, they had a unique way of 'mind reading' each other... Like telepathy or something. Even when Yuui was in Italy and Fai in Japan, they would call each other if either one had a feeling that there is some sort of problem or trouble.

Stepping forward, interlocking fingers with the older, reassuring him. " Sorry Yuuko " Yuui smiled, the school bell chimed, " Brother and I have to prepare for the first period. "

Yuuko sighed as she watched the twins walk on. She leaned against the wall next to the staffroom door.

" those two boys... Too obvious " chuckling as she begin to greet and subject teachers who just entered the staffroom to a penalty game.

Yuui tightened his grip in his brother's hand as they made their way through the maze of the staffroom to their desks in the far corner. Fai can clearly see, even though being tugged behind, the younger that he was trying to ignore the audible whispers and cold stares from the other staff. Topic of the incident which occurred the previous week was still in circulation it seemed. It's painful. Yuui bit his lip as his chest stung at the recollection.

* * *

><p>It was last Friday. The last bell rang at 6pm. Yuui tidied his working area and packed up. Turning the key of the home economics kitchen, he walked down the corridor to the next block. Tired, he thought about what to cook up for dinner later... A meal for three... Pasta maybe? No, maybe Japanese to fit the guest's taste and preference. Ah, why is he even thinking of that bastard. He rather poison that asshole's food. Sadly he can't, it'll just hurt his brother...<p>

" I'm sorry... I can't... I'm going out with someone now "

Yuui stopped at the turn to the next block. That was definitely his brother's voice. Like from mission impossible, like a undercover agent, he peered from the corner. Secretly. Why secret? It was just his brother. However bothered by what he heard and that his brother used a rather different tone of voice. There Fai was, cornered by 3 female students. Seems like an interrogation.

" who? "

Yuui cringed at the question that was thrown at the elder. He knew exactly who that was. That bastard. He also didn't like the idea of his beloved brother being questioned by fangirls about his love life.

Tightening grip on his bag strap, he unconsciously stride forward towards the scene. Before he knew it, his arms slipped passed Fai's shoulders, wrapping his brother from behind. Trying to get his brain cells working in the right direction and flow, his mind exploded with scenarios to solve the awkward situation. Many, really many thoughts sped in and out. In haywire, his body had it's own mind, refusing to take orders from what he just commanded it to do. Another unconscious or maybe jealous act to respond to the girls' shock and blushing faces, he released his hold and spun his brother to front him. Lifting Fai's chin up, he forcefully pressed his lips against the elder's. Prying lips, he slipped his tongue in. The elder's immediately shot back. Natural reaction he supposed. Regaining back mind's control, he pulled away, licking Fai's wet lips. Bringing his shocked brother to his chest, he grinned, " Sorry ladies, brother is mine ". The girls squealed and nodded. Another natural response.

What the hell just happened.

Rumors about their brotherly love spread like wild fire around the campus. Soon, the teachers got the news. That was bad. Being summoned into Yuuko's office means either hell, or even more hell. No joke if you were called there the next day in the middle of your lunch with your brother, yes, no doubt surrounded by fangirls pestering about the previous week's passionate act.

" Yuui? Are you okay?"

" Uhm.. yeah… " Yuui nodded, ending the recollection.

Yuui sat down at his desk while Fai dumped his bag on his seat and grabbed his work.

" Where are you going? " Yuui asked, eyes trailing his brother who quickly walked to the nearest exit.

" 'K' " the elder mouthed " I'll be right back "

' K ' , huh.

Yuui leaned back on his seat and sighed. Why must it be that bastard.


End file.
